Time After Time
by garnetmystery
Summary: Songfic. Bella has a nightmare and Edward is worried about her. I suck at summaries please just read and review :D


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as depressing as that is**

**A/N: First Edward/Bella fic! Tell me how I did.**

* * *

Bella listened to the sheets of rain pouring from the heavens above. She closed her big chocolate brown eyes, wanting so deeply to forget the horrible nightmare she had awakened from with terror. Bella sat up and tucked her knees under her chin as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

_Why, why, why? _Bella wondered frantically to herself. She was on the verge of hysteria. Her mahogany curls along her back shook as she trembled from the fear still pervading from her dreams. The droplets tapping on her window tried in vain to bring her back to an intangible reality.

_Edward, _she managed to think despite the state of chaos her mind was in, _I need Edward._ Then, as if she had willed it to happen, Bella heard a light tap on her bedroom window.

She jumped out of bed, practically tripping over herself in the process as she hurriedly made it over to her window. Bella wrenched it open and gasped in delight. There he was, crouched on a tree branch, the epitomy of perfection. His marble face was void of emotion but his liquid butterscotch eyes held worry.

Edward made a small motion with his stone hand indicating for her to make space. Bella backed away from the window, making a measurement she considered safe enough. He was a graceful white blur as leaped from the tree to stand in front of her in a second. The soft thump he made on her floor was barely heard by Bella's ears since she was much too entranced by the man, or vampire, in front of her.

His eyebrows were knit with worry and droplets of water, a sign that he ran, dotted his bronze hair and navy blue blazer. "Bella?" He asked tentatively. His velvet smooth voice hid a poorly covered distraught.

"Edward…" Bella's voice cracked as she ran into Edward's stone cold chest not caring about the over-sized Mickey Mouse shirt and ratty sweats she wore, next to her real life Adonis.

"Love…" He tried to start again as his strong marble arms immediately wrapped themselves around Bella. She sighed in happiness then interrupted him.

"How did you know?" Bella mumbled against him smelling his sweet honey-lilac scent. _He's here he didn't go anywhere, he's in my arms, he's here…he's here. _She repeated the words to the point where they became a mantra in her head.

"Alice told me you needed me, so of course I came as soon as possible." Bella could hear the worry in his voice even though her head was buried into the smooth fragrant column of Edward's neck. She greedily got her fill of him as she ran her hands along his back. Even though the coldness of his skin seemed to pervade through their clothes Bella didn't care. He was in her arms and she was in his. "Bella…" He repeated softer this time as he tried to pry Bella's arms off him without hurting her.

Bella froze. The movement brought her painful nightmares back to the surface. Edward noticed the change in Bella's posture but as he removed her arms from him, he continued to hold her hands in his. "Love please tell me what's wrong." Edward said his voice holding a hurt and pleading tone.

Bella's brown eyes looked down at their hands joined together. _His hand fits in mine like a glove_. She also marveled at the way his skin looked like porcelain making hers take on a creamier tone. Bella could feel Edward's intent gaze on her but she didn't want to look at him for fear of breaking down into tears again. "I…I had a nightmare." She managed to get out, but her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

His grip tightened on hers for a fraction of a second but he relaxed again. "What was it about?" He asked calmly.

Then Bella did look at him her eyes shining with tears she didn't want to shed. "You left me again." Then she blinked and tears came spilling down her rose petal cheeks.

Even though Edward's heart had stopped beating nearly a century ago, he could have sworn it was breaking in two. He crushed Bella against his chest and his words came out gruffer than he meant to but he needed Bella to hear him. "Bella I promise you I will never leave again." He had made this vow before but he didn't mind making it a million more times as long as his Bella took comfort in it. "I swear I will be by your side for eternity. I also swear that I will never ever love another as I have loved you." He laughed lightly. "How could I?"

"Promise?" She sniffled, Bella knew she sounded like a little girl but she needed his reassurance…his love.

Edward paused and lifted Bella's tear stained face up to his. "I promise that I will be yours for the rest of my existence." His eyes were locked on to Bella's and she gave a slow smile that was fueled by the love and adoration she held for Edward.

"I believe you." She said slowly the smile still lingering as she buried her face into his chest again. Edward breathed a sigh of relief but he wanted to prove to Bella he meant every word he had said.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. He began to softly hum to an old favorite song of his as he somewhat began to dance with his love. Then he began to sing in his deep velvet voice in a quiet voice that only Bella would be able to hear.

_**Time after time**_

_**I tell myself that I'm so lucky**_

_**To be loving you**_

_**So lucky to be the one**_

_**You run to see in the evening**_

_**When the day is through**_

_**I only know what I know**_

_**The passing years will show**_

_**You've kept my love so young, so new**_

_**And time after time you'll hear me say that I'm**_

_**So lucky to be loving you**_

As he ended his song, Edward gently lifted Bella and tucked her into bed. Bella looked up at Edward, her eyes were only half-open but her smile was still quite plain on her face.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She mumbled as she slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep. Edward stroked a mahogany curl from Bella's sleeping face.

"I love you Isabella Swan." And there he lay with Bella across his chest. He smiled blissfully as he lay quite content in watching his love dream and inhaling her freesia and orange blossom scent.

* * *

**Please R/R! **


End file.
